riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shrinebuilder
Shrinebuilder was a doom metal supergroup that lasted from 2008 – 2011, featuring Scott Kelly (Neurosis, Tribes of Neurot, Corrections House, etc.), Scott Weinrich (The Obsessed, Spirit Caravan, Saint Vitus, etc.), Al Cisneros (Sleep, Om, Asbestosdeath) and Dale Crover (Melvins, Altamont, Nirvana). The band’s name was derived from the Om song “Rays To The Sun/To The Shrinebuilder”.Allmusic Inerrant Rays of Infallible Sun EP, accessed 8th January 2016 History Founding The band's origins were established around 2003–2004, when Al Cisneros contacted Scott Weinrich sometime after the dissolution of The Hidden Hand and proposed that they form a new collaborative three piece group with Om drummer Chris Hakius.Blistering Shrinebuilder-Pillars of Doom, accessed 7th January 2016 Cisneros named the band and it was intended that Wino would be the only vocalist. A few years later, and after sporadically working on some music together, Cisneros enlisted Scott Kelly on guitar and vocals to round out the band to a four-piece. In early 2008, drummer Chris Hakius retired from playing music. As a result, Dale Crover was brought in to replace him.Extreminal Webzine Shrinebuilder Interview (December 2010), accessed 7th December 2016 Over the next year the band sent audio files to one another, refining their material, and rehearsed when possible in various configurations of two or three in Baltimore, San Francisco, Ashland and Los Angeles.Brooklyn Vegan an interview w/ Scott Kelly (Neurosis, Neurot, Shrinebuilder), accessed 7th January 2016 Debut album In January 2009 the full band met together for the first time to set about recording the material they had previously sketched out. Kelly documented the recording sessions via his blog site "We Burn Through The Night".We Burn Through the Night accessed 8th January 2016 A majority of the writing process was done by the respective members sending files to each other over a period of time. The debut record was recorded in three days,BBC Music Shrinebuilder - Shrinebuilder Review, accessed 8th January 2016 with Crover and Toshi Kasai (Collectively known as The Deaf Nephews) as producers. Commenting upon the recording experience, Kelly stated: Shrinebuilder was released in October 2009. Following the album's release, the band announced a string of concerts, and the first Shrinebuilder track, "Pyramid Of The Moon," was added to the band's Myspace page On November 11, 2009, Club My War arranged and hosted the band's first live show in the United States with two performances at The Viper Room. Apeshit: An Extreme Metal Webzine SHRINEBUILDER to Make U.S. Debut at The Viper Room’s Club My War O))), accessed 7th January 2016 A short string of dates followed that year. Shrinebuilder largely toured in 2010 whenever each member’s schedules had allowed, beginning with a west coast tour of the United States in 2010 leading up to Scion Rock Fest. Whilst unable to fly over to Europe to tour during the Eyjafjallajökull volcano eruption of April 2010,BBC News How volcano chaos unfolded, accessed 8th January 2016 the band returned to LA and completed the writing stage of their second record after a surprise show in New York. According to Scott Kelly their flight to the venue was literally missed by six hours at the time of the volcanic eruption Extreminal Webzine Shrinebuilder Interview (December 2010), accessed 7th January 2016. Two tours of Europe would follow in it's wake. One year later the band performed on the main stage at the 16th Roadburn Festival in Tilburg, the Netherlands which they had been previously set to appear at had there been no hindrance in schedule.Blabbermouth SHRINEBUILDER, VOIVOD, BLACK MOUNTAIN, DEAD MEADOW, YOB Confirmed For ROADBURN, accessed 8th January 2016 This ended up being their final live performance. Setlist.fm Shrinebuilder Setlist at Poppodium 013, Tilburg, Netherlands, accessed 7th January 2016 Dissolution While a break-up of Shrinebuilder was never officially announced, two interviews in recent years hinted that the band was no more. Scott Kelly stated in a 2012 interview with The Obelisk: In a May 2014 interview with Wino via Metal Assault, Wino made the statement: In a June 2016 interview composed at Hellfest, Dale Crover briefly spoke about his tenure in Shrinebuilder, describing how he got in the band and a mention as to why the band isn't active anymore.Kadaverine via YouTubeMelvins interview - Hellfest 2016, accessed 28 June 2016 A second album was in the works with other songs in live shows known as “Nagas” and “We Let The Hell Come” though studio recordings of a second album never came to fruition. A live album was released via "My Proud Mountain" in September 2011 detailing four songs from the November 2010 Europe tour, including a live recording of "We Let The Hell Come". Discography Studio Albums *Shrinebuilder (2009, Neurot Recordings) Live Albums *L•i•v•e (2011, My Proud Mountain) Singles *Coextinction Release 3 (2011, Coextinction Recordings) Members * Al Cisneros - Bass, Vocals (2008-2011) * Scott Kelly - Guitar, Vocals (2008-2011) * Scott Weinrich - Guitar, Vocals (2008-2011) * Dale Crover - Drums, Backing Vocals (2008-2011) * Chris Hakius - Drums (2008) Tours * 2009 USA Tour (2009) * March 2010 USA Tour (2010) * Spring 2010 European Tour (2010) * Fall 2010 European Tour (2010) * 2011 European Tour (2011) External Links Band Links *Facebook *Shrinebuilder Bio on Neurot Recordings' Website *All Shrinebuilder live performances on Setlist.fm Blog Entries via "We Burn Through The Night" *January 8, 2009 3:13PM *January 9, 2009 2:23PM *January 10, 2009 11:56PM *January 10, 2009 2:26PM *January 11, 2009 1:13AM *January 12, 2009 3:15AM *January 12, 2009 8:03AM *January 13, 2009 12:27AM *Session Photos References Category:Band Category:Shrinebuilder Category:USA Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Wino Category:Al Cisneros Category:Dale Crover Category:Scott Kelly Category:Neurot Recordings Category:Supergroup Category:Collaboration Category:2008